At Peace
by quoththeraven09
Summary: What could have happened when the entire team came back from the graveyard.


The atmosphere in the murder room was one of respectable silence. Each member of the team collecting and sorting their reports and documents, handing things over to Provenza, who held the box that had the name Jane Doe 38 crossed out, Mariana Wallace replacing the once unnamed case. A mixture of sadness, relief, and remorse were seen across the faces of the LAPD's Major Crimes Unit as the case was finally closed. It had been a hell of an adventure, especially with everything that had happened in the last couple of weeks. They were all glad that it was finally over and they could all heal and move on.

For some of the squad moving on would be easy, as they were not as emotionally affected by this case, such as Amy, who felt for the girl but didn't feel a personal connection with her. Rusty on the other hand wasn't even present in the murder room, he asked if he could stay behind, wanting to pay his respects by himself and then get to work finishing his Vlog that way everyone would know her story. Andy sighed as he handed the picture of Mariana to Provenza, knowing this would be the last time he would see her face, at least up on the murder board. He glanced around the room, watching as each team member became less and less emotional, trying to crack jokes and make the atmosphere better.

Andy's eyes finally landed on the door of one Capitan Sharon Raydor. He smiled softly as he remembers the usually stoic Capitan reach for his hand, intertwining them as she made a motion for them to leave. He remembered the surprise on her face when he came up and wrapped his arm around her waist. She just looked so vulnerable and he just couldn't help trying to ease her pain. He thought she was going to remove his hand when she placed hers above his own but was pleasantly surprised when instead she put pressure on it, making sure it stayed in place, before letting go; leaning against him as they walked slowly behind the others, leaving the graveyard.

The car ride was quite, with Sharon just looking out the window, her hands loosely lying in her lap. As soon as they reached the building Sharon got out of the car and immediately walked towards the elevator, not wanting anyone to see how much this affected her. Andy was surprised but let Sharon have her space, concern flicking in his chocolate eyes she went straight for her office, closing the door and blinds, leaving her in a silent solitude. Andy hadn't realized how long he was staring until he heard a cough from the side.

"Flynn, earth to Andy Flynn, you hear me?"

Andy rolled his eyes and shot a glare over to his best friend, unsuccessfully trying to wipe the smirk off of the older man's face.

"If you are done trying to make the door open on its own, I asked if anyone had anything else to say before we take this box down to the archives."

Provenza raised an eyebrow in Andy's direction as he took another glance at the door before sighing.

"I just wanted to say thank you, to all of you, you guys didn't have to care as much as you did for this girl. I know it was primarily between Hobbs and Rusty but the support you showed him, and Sharon, really meant a lot to me. I know how difficult it is to lose everything, and you guys not just coming to the funeral when we first knew her as Jane Doe 38, but being there again today as we finally put to rest a young woman named Mariana, I just can't express my gratitude enough."

Andy smiled as he saw the faces of each member light up,

"We are family, we protect our own, and we support one another, and the end of the day, that is all we have, each other, I am honored to be part of this team and I am glad I could help."

Andy nodded his head in acknowledgement of what Amy said, shooting another glare at his partner as a soft snort came out of his nose.

"Yes, Amy, we are family, you are clearly the annoying sister who wants to be Mommy and Daddy's favorite…"

Sanchez bit back a bark of laughter, watching as Amy's eyes widened,

"But you are very much correct; it is an honor to work with each and every one of you every day. We have been together for over 10 years, Amy the past 4, and while I have wanted to kill each and every one of you more than once, I would take a bullet for you in a second. This case showed how we as a unit are so dedicated finding the truth, and that my friends, is what this job is all about."

A soft round of applause and here here's were heard across the room, inclining to make Louie stand up and take a bow, earning a paper ball to the side of his head from his best friend. The tension in the room seemed to lift and the weight of sadness dissipated as the team became their usual selves again, bickering and throwing jabs at each other, laughing. Andy decided this was the perfect moment to slip away, intending on seeing how his girlfriend was holding up. He wrapped on her door lightly before walking in, not waiting for a welcome. He shut the door softly behind him and turned, noticing Sharon hadn't said anything. As he looked upon her desk he saw a site that warmed his heart.

There she was, head lying on her crossed arms on her cool marble desk, hair to the side of her face, soft strands of her bang falling in front of her face. Andy smiled softly as we walked towards her; she hadn't slept well in days, most of the time ending up falling asleep only when she was on the phone with Andy. The worry wrinkles on her forehead and beside her eyes were completely gone, making her entire face softer and more angelic, as he would describe it. Moving to the direct side of her, he brushed the strands from her face, causing a soft sigh to escape her mouth. Andy decided to let her rest and started to walk away when he felt a soft pressure on his side. He looked down and saw Sharon's eyes flutter, a smile gracing her lips and she slowly rose, rolling her shoulders in the process.

"Andy…"

Her voice was soft and still full of sleep but her eyes seemed alert.

"Hey sweetheart, I didn't mean to wake you, I just wanted to check on you and make sure you were okay, I know this was a rough day for you."

Smiling she grabbed his hand and pulled him next to her, her eyes shining brightly into his.

"Thank you, it was a rough day, but your support, and the teams, it meant so much to both Rusty and me, I can't thank you enough…"

Her voice filtered out and she looked down to the surface of her desk. Andy just smiled even wider and grabbed her hand, pulling her up to him.

"Always, Sharon, I am here for you."

He kissed her softly and grabbed her purse.

"Let's go home."

Sharon smiled, home, she liked the sound of that, and she hoped that it would soon be for the both of them. Turning off her light she let Andy grab her by the waist again, waving to everyone as she bid them goodnight. Andy just smirked and saluted with his other hand making sure he didn't let go of her at all. Smiles and knowing looks were thrown behind their backs as they walked out, not really caring about what the team saw.

Andy smiled and kissed the side of Sharon's head, tucking her into his side more as they waited for the elevator.

The last thing they heard was the sound of Provenza's voice filling the room.

"Idiots."


End file.
